The Lost Thieves' Stories
by Cherub Hope
Summary: On days when Youko has the time, he recollects the memories he has from his past life. He remembers the good times, the bad times, the odd times, and then he bothers Kurama about them for his own cruel amusement


I promised myself that I'd be writing Ouran High School stories... and what do I do? I go and write a Yu Yu Hakusho story! Well, I guess it isn't so bad. I enjoy YYH as much as I enjoy Ouran, except I don't know much about YYH as I do about Ouran. So I decided that instead of blindly writing inside the main storyline of YYH that I'd do a collection of one-shots about Youko's previous life. (Oooh. So original.)

There's no order in how I'm going to do these. Ideas will come when I get 'em or when reviewers so generously donate them to me. I would very much appreciate prompts! It'd make writing so much easier.

Enough of me, onto the story!

**Disclaimer: **Yu Yu Hakusho © respectful owners.

* * *

**The Lost Thieves' Stories**

It is well known that Youko Kurama, great fox thief, had gathered an elite group of followers who aided on heists. As a team, they all pulled together and managed to get away with mountains of gold coins and sacks of precious gems. Though as individuals, one might question what exactly kept this odd bunch together.

Today had yielded yet another successful heist. The men sat around their leader and his right hand man, Kuronue, with raised sake cups. Youko Kurama sipped at his drink and observed his group with great pride. As he was contemplating new hot spots in Makai he felt a sharp jab to his ribs.

The fox shot a glare at the black haired bat next to him. "What is it, Kuronue?"

Kuronue gestured to his stomach and patted it firmly. "I'm _starving. _How's our food supply?"

"…"

Quickly realizing why his comrade had suddenly gone so still, he groaned, "You forgot to buy food at the last village, didn't you?"

Youko paused. "…Not exactly."

Suspicion rose in the bat. With careful words, he dragged on, "You spent the food money on something that wasn't food, didn't you?"

Youko paused again. "You could… say that." The bat pierced him with a fiery look. "Oh, alright, yes. I spent it on other things."

Kuronue narrowed his eyes immediately, his mind forming all the stupid, useless things the fox could have gotten. There were only a few things that Youko would bother to spend money on. Women were out of the question, as they came in great (and willing) supply. Luxurious things like expensive clothing and such were easily stolen.

Unfortunately he couldn't draw a clear conclusion. He sighed and held up his palms in a defeated gesture. Out of the corner of his peripheral vision he saw that the other thieves had stopped what they were doing and watched the two curiously.

"Youko, I give up. What the hell did you buy?" Kuronue subconsciously leaned in, locking Youko's gaze with his.

The fox in turn fidgeted and scanned the group. They were also growing closer, eyes wide and ears perked. Youko finally looked at Kuronue and knew instantly that there was no going back on this.

"…I bought… _potions."_

Kuronue was about to open his mouth to ask a question when the fox continued, "…for my skin and my hair."

As soon as the bat's mouth had opened, it was snapped shut again.

If the bat was expecting anything, it sure as hell wasn't that.

Blood flooded the fox's cheeks and his face glowed. He ducked his chin and went on to stutter out an explanation. "You see, my hair dries out so badly during the hot season! It gets so fragile that I just can't stand it!" For emphasis, he flipped back the thick luscious locks over his shoulder.

He was quite worried when he saw no one was bemused.

Kuronue cleared his throat. He leveled his comrade a look, "…and for your skin?"

The intensity of everyone's stares made Youko's stomach twist into nervous knots. He looked up at them shyly through his eyelashes. This was one of his innocent acts that he hoped he could pull on his teammates. They remained stony.

"Well…" He hesitated and scratched an imaginary itch on his head. "…it uhm… burns off any unsightly hair. Gotta look nice for the ladies… right?" He forced a laugh and hoped that the others would follow.

He flinched; no one had laughed. He saw the looks turn into furious glares. It was then that he knew that there was a lot of pain headed for him…

.oOo.

...well, that probably would have been more effective then what they actually did.

At first, Youko thought that he had just maybe lucked out when they're eyes lost the look of fury. Imagine! He hadn't expected them to react with such understanding! On closer inspection, he saw that the fury was replaced with mischievousness. That was never good considering that it was a group of thieves.

Everything that happened from there on to when his actually punishment was a blur. Some of his men had jumped on him and pinned him down so that the others could gather supplies. They came back with charmed sutras and strangely enough a bundle of women's clothes.

He had definitely didn't like where _that_ was going.

What had happened was definitely a humorous turn of events. Youko had been charmed into a woman and then was forced to sit still as the rest wrestled with dressing the fox. His hair had been pinned up in jeweled combs and make-up was applied to his face. And he could have sworn that they were blatantly torturing him (her?!) when they tied the bandages around his torso ever so snuggly to enhance his figure.

Kuronue smirked, nodding in approval at the job. From the sash on his waist he produced a gold mirror and offered it out to Youko. The fox took it silently.

Once again, the thieves leaned in close, looking for a reaction of any sort.

The only thing Youko said was, "_Damn_, I'm hot. Is it wrong to want to do yourself?"

.omake.

From that moment on, the group decided that punishing their leader was never a good idea, which said leader was an avid narcissist, and that he did, indeed, looked very hot as a woman.

The last decision left them all extremely disturbed with themselves.


End file.
